halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor effect
Armor effects are a special customization option in the Armory in Halo: Reach. Certain armor effects offer a humorous tone to multiplayer. These effects occur either when the player is alive or killed depending on which effect the player is using. Armor effects do not affect the gameplay. Effects Birthday Party *'Cost': 200,000 cR *'Effect': When the player dies, multi-colored confetti explodes from the player's head, and cheers of children can be heard when near the fallen player. Heart Attack *'Cost': 300,000 cR *'Effect': Every few seconds, a small heart with wings will fly out of the player. When killed, many of the same winged hearts "explode" out of the player. Pestilence *'Cost': 1,000,000 cR *'Effect': A swirling fog and insects surround the player, with black liquid occasionally falling off the their body and onto the ground. When killed, the player "explodes" in a small, dirty mess, with a little puddle of slime oozing from their body. Inclement Weather *'Cost': 2,000,000 cR *'Effect': A thunder cloud swirls around the player's shoulders, emitting blue lightning bolts around the body of the player. When killed, a similar-colored lightning bolt hits where the player died.[http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14276699/halo-reach/videos/halor_armory_montage_072210.html '''IGN Video: The Armory]' Legendary *'Cost': 0 cR (Only available to Legendary Edition.) *'Effect': Red flames burn from the player's helmet. Eternal *'Cost': 0 cR (This armor effect stopped being available on July 7, 2011, and was only available to players who linked their Xbox Live profile to bungie.net.) *'Effect': Blue flames burn from the player's helmet. Trivia *The slime oozing out of a player with the Pestilence armor effect when they die is one of the two references to the Flood in ''Halo: Reach; the other being a radio conversation. *The Legendary armor effect is appropriately named, due to it being only obtainable by purchasing the Legendary Edition of Halo: Reach. *The Legendary armor effect is most likely adopted from the Bungie Armor from Halo 3. *The Eternal armor effect was a gift given to Halo ''fans by Bungie, as sort of a reverse going-away present. *Then Eternal armor effect has exactly the same animations as the Legendary armor effect, yet its color (blue) is different. *The Heart Attack armor effect is similar to the Easter egg in ''Halo 3: ODST, Dancing Marty. *The Inclement Weather armor effect is the most expensive item in the Armory, holding an amount of two million cR. *The Heart Attack armor effect was named after the occasion where one's heart would stop working. However, the armor effect of the same name does not at all harm the player. *The Birthday Party armor effect is extremely similar to the Grunt Birthday Party skull from Halo 3 and Reach. *The player must have ''at least ''3,500,000 cR to own every armor effect.(Eternal and Legendary don't count since they cost 0 cR.) Gallery reach_4652740_Medium.jpg|Pestilence deaths resemble Flood goo. reach_3059870_Medium.jpg|The Inclement Weather's effect. reach_10349973_Medium.jpg|Heart Attack death effect reach_13683917_Medium.jpg|All Armor effects. Reach 12323978 Medium.jpg|More Pestilence. Pestilence explosion.jpg|A Pestilence-using players 'goo'. Sources es:Efectos de Armadura Category:Halo: Reach Category:Armor Mechanics